


坤潇 神的恶作剧

by haibaraizaya



Category: 123 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haibaraizaya/pseuds/haibaraizaya





	坤潇 神的恶作剧

蔡徐坤x程潇

BG预警！

现实半架空 OOC很严重

假的！假的！假的！假的！不上升蒸煮

 

*

 

 

狭小的衣帽间里摆着一个一米多长的布艺沙发，外层经过多次清洗花纹已经磨得不甚清晰，微微泛黄的边缘在暖光灯的照射下不显得突兀倒平添了几分虚假的温馨气。此刻这年代久远的沙发被压变了形向中间深深凹了下去，一具凹凸有致的身材横在它上方，特殊版型的衣服勒出了汹涌澎湃的鸽乳和平坦紧绷的小腹，随着呼吸高耸的双峰规律地起伏，像半熟的水蜜桃散发着诱人的甜味。过近的距离使手机反射的冷光扑在少女鲜嫩的脸蛋上，她却毫无知觉一眨不眨地盯着屏幕。

 

程潇摸了摸手心的汗，动作却慢悠悠地并不着急，抢不到特典加钱买就是了，她只是想享受一下飙手速的快感。程潇心理默念这秒数要赶在要整点的最后几秒刷新页面，“8、7、6......”就是现在！指甲描画精致的手指迅速移到刷新箭头地方，快很准地一点——点开了一个薇信电话。甚至来不及收拾自己和特典错身而过的落差，程潇一个尚欠火候的鲤鱼打挺，还没坐稳就歪着身体接通了电话：“杨姐，有事吗？”杨春花，她的经纪人，准确来说也不是她的，毕竟杨春花手下像她这种三线小爱豆没有十个也有八个。这个每天蹬着十厘米细高跟粉扑得像能面的灭绝能清晰并完整记下每一个人的行程和通稿，可以说十分有职业素养了。

 

现在这位灭绝在WIFI流畅的电话的另一头通知了程潇一个突然插队的通告。话虽如此但她一个半流量，兴许现在粉丝跑得只剩纯粹舔颜的路人粉连流量都提不上资格的小爱豆也没什么插队一说，反正很闲嘛，无非是约好了人出去浪的那天将因为工作泡汤了而已。她没什么后台，比普通人只多了一条长相漂亮，所以也没什么选择权，这种天降加班真是不是什么事，她习惯了。问题出在通告本身，这是合作性质的杂志拍摄，合作对象是蔡徐坤。程潇本来还没骨头一样陷在沙发里，甫一听到这三个字脑袋都懵了一下。再三确认以后还是有种极度不真实感。先不说对方走得是吸女粉的爱豆路线，这个职业在40岁之前基本就和同龄女艺人告别了，更何况以人家现在的流量，说是高攀都不足以形容这个差距，完全是海中月和天上月的遥远距离。更何况，程潇叹了一口气退回到桃宝界面，“《今天你磕CK了吗》手帐预售”一行小字浮在屏幕上。

 

这也有点过于尴尬了。

 

程潇没什么野心，也没太想在这个圈子有什么姓名，能火是命，火不了也不强求。她认真完成每一项工作然后度假休息，在娱乐圈里活成一个朝四晚十二不太标准的上班族，除了正常女生都有的爱好买买买以外，最大乐趣是磕CP，且范围广泛，从纸片人到爱豆，目前正上头的就是丞坤了，人设又配颜值又高，谁不喜欢。她是一个现实和虚幻分得很清的人，所以就算经常会面对同公司的范丞丞也可以毫无芥蒂地把同人里的范总和现实里的十八岁大男生完整剥离开来，毫无尴尬自然流畅地交流。但现在这种情况又不太一样，范丞丞是同公司的师弟，又从小养在范家长姐身边，是一个十分玩得开且跟谁都玩得开的人，既然是熟人因为工作关系姑且也算互相了解，就没什么尴尬感。

但是蔡徐坤，程潇对他本人的了解可能还没有丞坤文里小葵多，唯一的接触是曾在同一个选秀节目当过限定导师，就是那种虽然占了个老师的名头，其实也没教人家什么东西，只是节目组需要个漂亮女导师增加噱头的水货限定。而且因为双方都很优秀的爱豆素养，避嫌这门课基本满分出学，以及不同公司不能有过多的利益牵扯和交流等各种因素综合起来，她对现在这位如日中天的大明星的印象只剩下一个高岭之花，节目里为数不多碰面里，这个面容秀美，漂亮得有些邪气的大美人虽然说话温温柔柔的，但是言语间的疏离感也是显而易见的。程潇不花痴，虽然在这种极具攻击性的美貌下时常控制不住地心跳加速，但这只是正常人的本能反应，除非眼不好使。对方既然是块捂不化的冰，她也懒得上着赶着热脸贴冷屁股，一来二去虽然同一个节目录了几个月，直到最后跟这个第一名也没什么交集。

 

现在居然要合作杂志拍摄了，程潇有些心情复杂，对方现在这个情况她是真的不太想扯上关系，但公司显然不这么想。估计已经想好了绑CP炒热度的对策了吧，公司也就在这上心，她心下无奈，但现实如此容不得她选择，估计只能硬着头皮上了。

 

 

tbc


End file.
